Various websites are available that allow users to search and select media files, such as videos, audio, images, or a combination thereof. For instance, there are many websites that allow users to upload videos, which are searchable by other users by way of queries. Other websites allow users to search large databases of videos and other media files, such as videos of recent news events, entertainment events, etc. Once a user locates and views a certain video or other media file on such a website, the user may lose interest and subsequently leave the website on which the video or other media file was found. A user may not be aware that other videos that are similar or relevant to the selected video can also be found on that website, or in some instances, the user may not wish to spend time locating these videos. These relevant videos may be of interest to the user, and in many cases, may keep the user engaged in the website on which the selected video was found.